


Safe and home

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: Democracy totally turns him on [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom!Sabé, F/M, Happy AU, Light Dom/sub, Post clones war, Sub!Obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Obi-wan is home. Exhausted, hungry, dirty, but home and Sabé had every intention to own his lover, to make him forget everything that is not them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessofRoyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/gifts).



Obi-wan had disappeared ten days ago. Not in a strange mission on an exotic planet, not in an exploration or in a mediation between two factions. He had token a very mundane mission, on Coruscant. A Senator was missing and the Jedi went searching and then…and then no more Jedi. The Council didn’t exactly give a press release. Missing councillor are bad press. Quietly, the Jedi searched. Quietly, the Naboo spies, the Alderann guards searched.

 

But Obi-wan wasn’t found.

Padme and Anakin had proposed to come back to the planet but Sabé had convinced them otherwise. They didn’t need the tension between Skywalker and the Council, latent since he left the Order, to distract the Jedi. Still, she was a little disquiet when he accepted so easily, disquiet in the name of Obi-wan. Gratitude wasn’t his stronger point, that ex-Padawan.

And then her lover arrived, late in the night, terribly dirty, the missing Senator throw over his shoulder. He seemed so worn out, bruised, hungry and thirsty but alive. He had revelation about human trafficking and was so tired he didn’t seem to think strange to come to Sabé’appartement first, not to Judicials, not to the Temple… Something warm in her gut in the sign of that trust, _he went there first, he was tired, he wanted somewhere safe and he went to me first_ , she commed officials. She needed that Senator out of her apartment.

Obi-wan was almost sleeping on his feet by the time the Senator was safe with investigators and looked at her, betrayed, when a Jedi healer arrived a few minutes after, refusing an order for the first time. The most important order, because that wasn’t their power games, she needed him safe, Kriff!!

-“I said I was fine.”

-“Still, you will let Healer Ronnet examine you.” She insisted. For the first time in a long time, and he seemed ready to say no again, something mutinous in his gaze.

-“ ** _Obi-wan_**!” He folded but she didn’t went in her bedroom with him and the healer. He would have let her but without his express demand, she would feel abusing his trust. She wasn’t sure he had folded because he thought, deep down, that she was right, or if it was because she was her, the lover he took orders from in the bedroom, and she was abusing the power she had on him. When she heard the door of the apartment close, she didn’t left her office.

“I’m sorry.” He was at the door, barefoot, in his inner tunic.

She smiled. “Come here.” There was a hesitation in his step and she felt guilty. He had probably almost died three time in the last few days and there she was, barking orders and waiting him to obey, like everything was normal.

She placed a precious velvet cousin on the floor.

“Are your knees hurting?”

“A little. I feel from a building.”

“Of course, you did. Sit down, instead of kneeling”. She didn’t say more and spend thirty minutes running her fingers through his hair, massaging his temples. He was still terribly dirty but she needed to reassure herself more than she needed him clean. Only when a part of the tension had left his frame, she helped him stand.

“At a moment, you will explain what happened. But not tonight, is that alright?

-Yes, m’lady”. He was mostly mumbling, instead of the precise and normal Coruscanti accentuation, but his step was surer when he followed her into the bathroom.

The bath was gigantic, the first thing she had installed when she bought the apartment. It seemed ready for five persons, and it could have six, she had tested it once, before she was in a monogamous relationship with him. But tonight was not about an aquatic orgy. A good part of the stains of his clothes had partly transferred on her, so she joined him.

He was asleep, ninety per cent of the way. She took her time and he let her, her fingers foaming shampoo, every part of him explored, cleaned, examined. He needed help to get into bed and was asleep when his head touched the pillow.

For the first time in days, Sabé could breathe easily and she only took the time for a communication to the Temple, where she announced she would keep him for a few days, and to Naboo, before going to bed with him.

He slept twelve hours and as she would have liked to stay there, to watch him alive, safe, safely snuggled in the cover, she had work. It was probably more difficult to leave bed that morning that it ever was, even after their best nights.

She conceded something to love and didn’t left the apartment, choosing to appear by holoconference in her reunion with the Agricultural Market Task Force. It was difficult to concentrate and probably not her best work, but she clenched her teeth and persisted. Even when the Rhodian representative really, really needed nothing more than her foot in her ass! Some sentients should come with a warning.

They worked six hours without pause: Bail Organa was leading today and he had the habit to refuse breaks. “ _It motivates them_.” He was in the habit to say. “ _When you need a bathroom break, you will not give way on matters really important but you will on those where you are simply annoying to score political points.”_

They were closing, when she perceived a presence at the door. Obi-wan had taken a shower: his hairs were still a little damp, darker, and he seemed ten years younger than the night before. He waited until she had closed the communication to talk.

“Can I come here?”

He didn’t seem sure he was welcome, just because he had a movement of temper the night before. She was a fool. She knew it was his first relationship like that, the first time he had what he needed deep down from a lover in the long term and not only from passing strangers. She needed to reassure him more, to help him remember that she loved him. He was beautiful on his knees but she hadn’t chosen him for that and he was more to her than a submissive lover. That, she could have found in a club, in the Senate, everywhere, and she had before. Obi-wan was probably the stronger and the most fragile of the people she had taken to bed and they needed to have a serious discussion. But after, when he was feeling calmer and reassured.

She put a cousin on the floor. “Sit down, don’t kneel.”

Waiting at her right hand, there were slice of some fruits, something refreshing that she had seen him choose on the breakfast table after very intense nights. She personally found them terribly bland and mealy, but it wasn’t the important point and she caught something pleased in his gaze when she discovered the plate.

He was a pleasure to feed by hands and she found a deep satisfaction in the act. That was not sexual, not right now. It was him letting her take care of him, him knowing she would give him what he needed, and right now he needed food. That didn’t mean there wasn’t the beginning of tension: using her thumb to play with his lips, sometimes to force his mouth a little, her other hand to play with his hair. Little by little, he put more weigh in the way he was supporting himself against her leg. Once or twice, he nipped at her fingers.

“One more slice.” She would say and he would open his mouth, obediently, and the few time a little juice ran down her hand he cleaned it for her, his tongue eager.

“Very good.” She crooned and smiled at the eager look in his grey eyes. He was always so happy to please her and giving him order was always a good way to help him relax, that and playing with his hair.

“Do you need more water?” she asked when the cup was dry.

“No.”

“No?”

“No, my lady”.

She leaned him and kissed him, his mouth pliant under her.

“I’m very happy with you.” She said, just to see him blush.

Another time, she would have him right here, on the datapads, on the floor, or perhaps on the chair but after those few days, she wanted to be sure he could be comfortable.

“Now, I want you to go in the bedroom. You’ll put you clothes in the dresser and kneel on the bed. Will you do that for me?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“Very good. And Obi-wan? Good lover crawl.”

That was the first time she asked that and his pupils immediately eat the rest of the colour in his eyes. Yes, she had chosen wisely. Later, they would have a serious discussion but right now, he needed to obey, to submit and to be recompensed for that.

“Yes, m’lady”.

It was a sight to behold, he didn’t hesitate before crawling in direction of the door and it asked all her control to not follow immediately when he passed the door.

When she entered the bedroom five minutes after, he was kneeling naked on her bed.

“You’re beautiful.” She said and he blushed harder. He never succeed in taking a so simple compliment but one day he will believe her. She kissed him, biting his lips.

“Lay back, dear.” And he obeyed, the powerful Jedi Master, the perfect pet and beautiful sub. Just for her, he obeyed, when he would take the head of a dark sider trying to ask him only for a second of his obedience.

This was a power trip for Sabé and she always rewarded good pets. Her lips kissed and nibbled; little teeth marks and little licks. No part of him safe from her because everything of him was for her, in this bed.

“I will not use the cockring. I want you to wait the best you can, but when you come, it’ll be ok.”

“Yes, m’lady”.

He had bruises, a little burn under the knee that was healing well with the salve she had used after the bath.

And he was hers. His hips jerked upwards when she used her mouth on the head of his cock but he didn’t come.

“Very well” she complimented and she sank down onto him, moving very slowly. It was a takeover, his body a cherished possession. Those people who had hurt him, detained him, they didn’t count. He was hers. 

“You’re mine. You’re mine”. She promised, intense.

“M’lady.”

“I want to hear it.”

“I’m yours, my lady. Yours, oh Sabé, Sabé. Yours, yours.” 

Finally she moved quicker, taking her pleasure in him. She hadn’t restrained him but his hands had found the headboard and she praised him for that between two moans, before deciding she needed more and pinned his hands herself. He yelled her name when he came and her fingers helped her follow him. Another time, she would have him eating her out, settling over his mouth, but not today. Today she was happy to guide him until his head was posed on her belly, to play with his hair until he fell asleep, again. Today, she was just happy to have him alive.Four days, she had said to the Jedi, that weren’t very happy about that.

Four days, just for him and her. Obi-wan should sleep because he would spend those four days naked, the four of them, and a good part on his back or kneeling.

And he would never think again, not for a second, that she could lose him for a disagreement. And when pleasure and submission would have forced the retreat, for a time, of the self-doubt, she would repeat to him again this truth: that she wanted him for the rest of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> I have now a tumblr. Don't hesitate to say hi! it's gabriel4sam, the same username as here.


End file.
